Ice Cream For Rock
by ErickHummel
Summary: "I-I Love you Robbie" Robbie Loves Beck, Beck Loves Robbie. You know the drill... I;m not good with summaries... Takes place during Ice Cream For Ke ha when Rock are alone at Tori's house. Shout out to starkidmack Thanks for the help : .
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

"Well?" He asked Rex.

"Me first" Replied Rex-Robbie in Rex's voice. Then he started to massage Rex's shoulders. (What The hell?)

I watched him from where I was on the other couch.

I got up and sat down next to him then took Rex out of his hands and put him aside.

"Beck What are you-" He started but I shushed his lips with my finger. I look him eye-to-eye.

I've never noticed it before but he has these deep brown eyes. So beautiful, I almost say. He blushes then shakes his head and looks down at his shoes.

"Rob?"

He looks up slightly blushing "Yeah?"

"I-I love you Robbie" I manage to say but it comes out more like a whisper. "I Love you" I say, louder now.

"What? What do mean you love me? As in like a friend way or like a boyfriend-boyfr-" I cut him off by crushing my lips against his, cupping his cheek with one hand. He's hesitant at first but he kisses back.

Then I pull away, "You were rambling…" I say with a grin. "And yes Robbie I love you. I always have, always will."'

"Beck I-I love you t-too." He stutters out. And it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard him say. Actually the most beautiful thing I've hear ever. Period. "I guess I've always been afraid of admitting it because you were with Jade, or are I should say….." He trails off.

"Actually Jade and I broke up already. We did earlier today but we didn't wanna make it weird for you guys… So we planned on telling everyone after this Ke$ha thing was over… But now I feel better about the break-up because I have you to be with… And, Rob can I ask you something?"

He nods "Yeah, of course"

"Robbie Shapiro will you do me the incredible honor of being my boyfriend?" I ask.

It takes him a second to process this, I could tell by his facial expression. Then he replied, "Yes. Of Course. A million times yes." then he sits on my lap and kisses me with passion. And I return it right back.

We wrap and our arms around each other and kiss each other with passion. With Hunger.

With Love.

Then when we hear Andre's car pull up we groan in unison then sneak one last kiss and go back to what we were doing. "I love you" I whisper in his ear. "I love you, too" He whispers. I go back on the couch and pull out my phone and I send Robbie a text saying, "I Love you baby. Don't forget it. Xoxo-B".


	2. Chapter 2: Update!

_**Update!:U :**_

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in a while…. Don't murder me… Please…_

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! Now I understand what starkidmack and Jake meant. I know I didn't like that I didn't go back a little I guess. But in the first draft it included that plus some more smut between Beck/Robbie but I had hand-written like 9-freakin pages so I had to cut it down because I didn't want the first chapter to be too long. But I cut out too much and it ended up too short, in my opinion…_

_So I am in the process of a new Rock story. This story's chapters will probably be long, but not too long. So far I've written the first draft for Chapter 1, and I will edit and correct it then upload ASAP. Now I am sorry but, I will not continue Ice Cream for Rock but will start a new Rock story. I'm currently deciding the name._

_Possible Titles:_

_-Butterflies_

_-Those Pants Fit You Nice_

_- I'm Finally Falling_

_That's all I can get out of my demented, sick mind right now. SOOOO keep an eye out for that. Um.. If you guys, the very awesome Rock shippers could do me a favor by helping me decide the title, that would be awesome. If you like those 3 titles please say so and if you have any of your own I will gladly consider them. This story will sort of steam off of "A Film By Dave Squires", you know the awesome Rock scene "Those Pants fit you nice" Hehe. Um yeah… So I will upload ASAP and just hang in there. And also I might update this story slow-ish probably but that's because I'll be busy with school so bear with me. I try to write as often as possible. _

_Shout-out to starkidmack, awesome author or fanfic author I guess I could say. Go read starkidmack's story "When I See Your Face" meanwhile to calm you crazy Rock fans. It's really good. Um… Yah… Now the thing is I've got Chapter 1 of the new story almost ready but… I don't think it will be a story I will extend too much. I'll probably end it at like Chapter 5 or something. We'll see. But hopefully you guys will like it. Seriously. I spent most of Geometry and other classes writing Ch:1. Thank you for reading. And also (I talk/type a lot I know….) remember that Ice Cream for Rock is my first published and sort of official fanfic so it's not that good but the writing quality I think improved a little in this one. Thank you crazy yet awesome people. Peace, Love._

_Also please follow me on Twitter PGMonster1209 I'll follow u back, win-win. Bye-bye. Go listen to Paramore! And The Beatles! And Iron & Wine! And Mutemath! And Muse! _

_Oh look I wrote a long one Hehe. :P And this is only an update… Sorry guys. Hehe_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO - E**_


End file.
